Seize the day , What could go wrong ?
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: I wish I could make this into a full-fledged fic. But for now this a fluffy and cute one shot. This based on a plot bunny I had. Remember there was a point Jaune asked Weiss to a movie in Vale but told him no when the bell rang. And I had the idea what if Ruby took him up on it? Also check out my main Lancaster fanfic !


Author Note: You know what's crazy? This idea hit me like a freight train. I just wish I could turn it into a full-fledged fanfic. I'm just too busy with my first Lancaster fic to do another epic like that at the same time! If someone decides to springboard a fanfic off this idea. Just give me credit as the source of the idea. Well, the idea is kind just hit me I decided to write it since it worth the excess creative energy. Please comment and favorite if you really like it and check out the main fic which is up to the sixth chapter next chapter comes out in January. Well now onto the story.

We were in Professor Port's class. He was mentioning the proper way to flank an Ursa major when there are only two huntsmen on call, droning on while it started to sound like white noise nonsense. Ruby couldn't help but stare at the clock slowing watching the minute hand move. Wishing time would hurry, but it seems that it was crawling even though Ruby would rather be anywhere else. I could hear Jaune attempt to ask Weiss out again. Jaune was polite an courteous, and Weiss was acting like he wasn't even there! What is Weiss's problem! It's not like Jaune is hideous and a jerk! He's never done anything to Weiss to be so rudely ignored. The bell rings, and he's hanging his head Weiss must have said no. She was already out the door. I decided to plop down next to Jaune. He needs some cheering up.

"Let me guess rejected by Weiss again?" i try to see Jaune's face that was buried in his arms.

"Yeah, I asked her to go Vale with me to see a movie, and she flat out said no. He lifted his head to look at me his eyes had this puppy dog sadness to them. I felt terrible for him, and I wanted to see a smile back on his face.

"Well if she won't go with you, we can go to the movies together?"

"Ruby." He sighed and looked away from me.

"I don't need your pity." Jaune looked at me with a sad look his face was buried in his arms on the table

"I'm not doing it out of pity." I gave him the sternest look if I wanted to do something out of outright pity i would set up with someone else instead of just hanging out with Jaune, myself.

The silence is deafening but not uncomfortable a quick glance around the classroom it was completely empty except for Jaune and Ruby. Even port was gone it was just us, and it wasn't awkward to talk on our own. Both are laid back enough to be okay with that and glad nobody was eavesdropping on this conversation.

"I'm doing it because I want to. I just want to spend time with you regardless. nothing has to change or be something romantic, if we don't want it to."

Jaune raises his head he still has that look of sadness to them that just tugged at your heartstrings. But he was wondering what was running through ruby head . she knows that I was asking Weiss on a romantic date right? But i looked at her face.

She had pleasant smile her demeanor screamed cool hang out. No ulterior motive or like she was taking a pity out on his current rejection.

"Uh well, I'll meet you outside your dorm room 5 o'clock Friday so we can take the airship to Vale?"

"Great!"

Ruby skipped out like it was no big deal... But Jaune was panicking about overprotective Yang. Yang was super overprotective when it came to ruby. More than once in battle tactics class one of the male students flirty with Ruby just to find themselves launched across the classroom "accidentally" by Yang.

Sometimes all through the week, we made it clear we let everyone know we're going to hang out to the bemusement of our teammates. Pyrrha seemed upset mentioning she was going to ask about sparring Saturday, I suggested maybe the team could do something Sunday. She seemed to sulk and accept my answer.

The rest of the week was going on as normal, but something changed in Ruby. She was taking her classes seriously I noticed because it was different attitude than her playful class clown behavior. I had to pull her aside what was the change about, and apparently, Coco pulled her aside, and she was going to do the same for him, but she needs to deal with velvet tormentors first. A leader must be knowledgeable and focused, be yourself on your downtime but in the classroom and the field? You are ready to show your best face since you represent the team.

It made sense to think that way. It really did coco like to advise leaders. Since her team was spotlighted last year for their cooperation communication during the Vytal festival skills. She felt the urge to give advice when it was called for especially when she saw the making of good team leader.

Coco also gave me another piece of unwanted advice I can't spend all my time on the battlefield not connecting not falling in love not taking the risk of new people there will be a point where hunting alone making a life alone won't sound appealing anymore. The day came to the teasing of my sister and Nora. Blake and Weiss barely noticed or asked not super shocking since they both seem oblivious to anything recently.

"Remnant to Jaune hello... "

"Sorry! Yeah, Ruby let's go."

The airship ride was easy Going we just chatted about things randomly nothing super personal, but it was casual enough that we didn't have a silent moment or not quite silence awkward silence it was just nice the ride seems to just fly by though Jaune was by the time Nauseous They got to Vale

"All right I think there's a movie that both of us would kind of enjoy at least from what you've told me" Jaune smile at Ruby

"Well, you haven't you haven't steered me so far wrong well there are an action comedy that out pretty decent reviews in the pre-screenings?"

"That sounds kind of fun but remember I'll buy the popcorn." We walked together to the movie theater. It's up I feel kind of comfortable. Though if I don't think I would've been is comfortable with many other people. Though through the looks we got were getting annoying. Obviously, people assuming we were a couple on our first date. Though we didn't, we didn't mind it much. You were really ignoring it and focused on each other and our conversation going to the theater.

Jaune bought out tickets, and I got the snacks. We got complimented by random strangers being called a cute couple. We tried correcting them. With people winking say 'ahh young love" after that we decided it's not worth the hassle of explaining what we're doing here or why. We had our snacks though; the concessions guy gave us a look when he saw me paying for them.

Like he wanted to tell Jaune something, and we found a seat, in which considered the best spot in the movie theater. Since the speakers hit you just right and you get to see the screen in its full glory. It must have been opening weekend by the time trailers for upcoming movies popped up. The seats were packed, and I was glad. We had our seats, and we could get comfortable. Even though the screening was packed to the brim. It must've been one of those movies everyone had been anticipating this movie.

Though I did notice a lot of couples here if the giggling and lip-smacking during the trailers were any indication. We both annoyed by their giggling but it finally calmed down, and hush took its place as the lights dimmed to complete darkness and the screen became the focus. The movie started with what looked like a flame sword cleaving an Ursa Major head. I squealed as he said the cheesy one-liner as the story begun the movie was good and interesting I forgot myself for a second and put my head on Jaune's chest I almost got off him blushing, but he wrapped his arm around me. Shocking me a little but I was so at ease?

I forgot how romantic the position was until our hands were brushing in the popcorn tub, and I looked up from my spot on his chest, and he looked at me we turned away. I felt the heat of my blush I saw the glimpse of the movie once it recaptured our attention was a high-octane ride of jokes and action. But in the back of mind, I felt a slight charge of something between us was it nervousness, fear; it was changed I couldn't explain. But I could feel something indescribable, the way he held me? The way he looked me it was different than any time since we met. The movie lets out, and the "date" wasn't over just yet.

But the air was so charged we held hands, but it was different are fingers laced looking at me like he was genuinely seeing me for the first time. I knew because my mind is warring against my heart. What this supposed to be and what is happening right now. Whether I'm reading too deep into and imagining more than what is happening.

The restaurant in question looked like it came from another era. Maybe around the time where things where simpler, our grandparents grew up in it was brilliant. Against other more goth and classic elegant restaurants. Those were either colored in elegant whites and cream and beige the goth using heavy black reds and purples using soft candlelight. That seemed intimate and romantic it was intimidating around it. It seemed more cheerful inviting with bright reds and chrome and white it stark different and busier than both. Its friendly demeanor, and atmosphere appear magnetic, and we walked in the to restaurant Karen's Kitchen. And the hostess was bubbly and polite seating us in one of the few believe that were available and saying the entrees on her for the lovely couple. I was about to protest, but Jaune instead wrapped his arm around my waist I looked up at him, but he said thank you to the hostess.

Who called use adorable while she was seating us. The place was filled with young couples. And the waitress was wearing poodle skirts, and the waiters were wearing the traditional clothes of the time with prop weapons that were popular at the time. Always remember back in those times women were not allowed to hunt or carry weapons. It's stupid but its one of those things I always remembered.

"Jaune?" I gave him a look she could've said something but most tonight he has denied us being a could and it hard to explain, but I felt a way too many emotions and my head felt like it was spinning

"What? Free appetizers no need to correct her right?" Though I felt the heat of my blush and a similar one rising on Jaune's face.

"Okay fine, I've been meaning asking since I heard you strumming while ago, I didn't know you played guitar?"

"Oh, you heard that? I was writing something I've been feeling overwhelmed with weapon tactics, and it's how I relieve stress you know."

From their we just chatted away I mentioned that if he wanted he could spar with me were not deep enough in the year for you to be that stressed out about class. Talking while we got out milkshakes and cheeseburger eating while enjoying Jaune's company paying for our meal with a smile on faces walking out of the restaurant, but I felt something spontaneous come over me. The stars were shining, and the moon was bright, and Jaune smile made my heart jump. I leaned up and kissed Jaune on the lips. I was about to apologize, I felt like I crossed a line, we are friends, and this could jeopardize that. My thoughts rampant with worries until he pulled me into his arms and kissed him back. My mind lost all sense of thought I just had melted into his arms kissing him back. We were in a haze of affection of chaste kissing and cutesy behavior all through the ride to Beacon.

 **But they knew when they got back they would have to face the music and the jumbled mess of what they were now how to explain what they were going to be.**

Final note: You tell me if it's worth continuing it. I personally I feel like it wouldn't be fair to make a full-fledged fic out of this. If I know, I won't be able to give it the attention it deserves. So if anyone is willing to take the reins and writing a fic from this premise, would be great to me. Also, this is an updated version with the original formatting, Do none of you understand that this site is so old and janky that unless you upload your document and even then the site will change the format. I personally hate uploading my document directly. Since I don't use Microsoft word at all and it annoying to use on the go which I always am. So i use copy past which erases my formatting.


End file.
